Harappa campaign (World War IV)
With the invasion of Haiphong largely under control and Panau refusing to support the ULS attack on Ayutthaya, the SDC command- particularly Zhonghua General Tian Zhao- felt that it was time for SDC to go on the offensive. ULS and Harappan forces were attacking Zhonghua over the border, through and over the Ximashanmai Mountains. ULS Special Forces were also using a major facility, FOB Spectre, to launch raids into Haiphong. At the same time, the Harappan Army was openly moving into Ayutthaya through the long shared border. The SDC command thus felt that it would be advisable to launch a full assault on Harappa to end the threat it posed. The Zhonghua People’s Liberation Army Ground Force 74th Armoured Division, 12th Infantry Division, 2nd Red Guards Division and 283rd Aviation Squadron would be deployed to invade Harappa from the north, over the Ximashanmai Mountains, and supported by elements of the People’s Liberation Army Air Force 32nd Squadron and 98th Squadron. The Haiphong People’s Army 8th Tank brigade would provide limited support from the Haiphong border, while the Ayutthayan Royal Military would launch their own coordinated and full assault into Harappa. Background Harappa United States SDC Invasion of Ayutthaya Invasion of Haiphong Invasion of Zhonghua SDC invades Invasion of Himachal The first target outlined by the Zhonghua PLA command would be the Harappan province of Himachal, the northernmost province constituting most of the Harrapa-Zhonghua border. Also located here was Forward Operating Base (FOB) Spectre, a small but major UCC military installation responsible for coordinating air raids and Special Operations raids into Haiphong and Zhonghua. It was also outfitted a listening post to spy on SDC communications in the region. The PLA thus sought to not only stop the facility from functioning but also to hack into its servers and withdraw enemy intelligence. 'Battle of FOB Spectre' A large PLAAF bomber wing began the invasion by firing several dozen missiles into FOB Spectre, causing several casualties. As the ground around the base was choked with heavy jungle and vegetation, with the only land route leading to the secured front gate, the PLA deployed several PLASOF commando units as well as a squad of Taegukian Storm Corps from helicopters. The PLASOF teams secured the northern sector of the base and engaged in heavy fighting with the UC Army regulars at the base while the Storm Corps squad infiltrated the base's underground bunker network. With the surprise deployment of three CLAW drones and the subsequent casualties, the PLASOF teams withdrew to the northern part of the base and requested for reinforcements. Lieutenant Colonel Arthur King at the base immediately called in reinforcements, which arrived shortly in the form of three teams of Navy SEALs inserting via HALO drop from VTOLs. At the same time, the PLASOF was also reinforced by helicopter. Further, unknown to the King, the Storm Corps had already made it into his command facility. Determined to secure the facility and begin moving troops into the country undetected, the PLA also deployed several new air-deployable "Hopper light tanks" on the road to the base, as well as two platoons of PLAGF regulars. As soon as the Navy SEALS arrived, the PLASOF in the base deployed yet another assault in conjunction with combat-dropping reinforcements. Despite facing heavy resistance, the PLASOF managed to push the UCC troops back yet another sector before being stalled once again by the CLAWs and more SEALs arriving via HALO drop. Frustrated with the pace of the mission, the PLA command then ordered an all-out assault on the base. The PLAGF troops on the road pushed up towards the front gate and blew it up with 75mm cannon fire from the light tanks while the PLASOF teams simultaneously pushed from the north. Despite taking heavy casualties, the regular troops were able to push the UCC troops back into the command building, which the UCC troops attempted to fortify. However, at this moment the Storm Corps squad emerged from the tunnels and rapidly seized control of the building. King surrendered his troops shortly after. Air war Invasion of the eastern provinces SDC drive towards the south-west Aftermath